Finding Out
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: this is a oneshot about carly finding out Robin is having a baby. This was written for a friend.


_A/N: This one is about Carly finding out about Robin being Pregnant. This one is for a friend of mine. I own nothing._

**Finding Out**

Carly and Jax were sitting in the lounge waiting for Carly's appoinment with Dr. Lee. Ever since she told Jax they gotten much closer and were now here for more options on ways she could get pregnant. Carly had been devastated that she should have a child or that it was hard to. Carly was wondering what was taking so long before she saw the Robin walking out of Dr. Lee's office with a huge smile on her face.

Robin was on cloud nine. She was so happy to finally be pregnant. Robin was deep in thought that she didn't see Carly until it was to late. "What do you want Carly?" asked Robin.

Carly glared down at the woman. "Why are you so happy?" she rudely asked.

Robin glared up at the woman that towered over her. "That is none of your business. Kelly just gave me wonderful news. Now if you excuse me I have things to do" Robin said trying to get away from the venomous woman when she spotted Jax.

Robin left Carly there stewing while she hugged Jax and started talking to him. "How are you Robin?" Jax asked kindly.

Robin smiled up at the man that was her friend. "Very well and how are you?" she asked.

Jax sighed. "I am good all things concidered. We are trying to get pregnant" Jax told her. Carly was fuming now she didn't understand why her husband was sharing this information with the wreched woman.

Robin patted his arm. "Well good luck Jax. I always knew you'd make a wonderful father someday. But I wanted to apoligize i should of never asked you to help me father mine." Robin said to him.

Jax was getting ready to reply when Carly stepped in. "We should all be glad her refused you. We don't need anymore of the judgement hypocrite walking around on their all mighty pedestal." Carly snarled at the woman. Takign a breath before contining what she was saying. "But I guess it does do the world best though just to bad you will never get to feel such a wonderful thing. Guess life just sucks" Carly laughes.

Robin glares at Carly and than smirks. "Well I would like to pop that delusional bubble you have going on in that small head of yours but I already am pregnant" she said grinning. Still not believing it herself.

Carly didn't believe her. "I am the delusional one? Ha. What person in their right mind would want to get your pregnant?" asked Carly.

Robin just rolled her eyes. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I am having a baby?"

Robin waited for a response but Dr. Lee walked out. "Here are your prenatal vitimn pills Robin and we will meet again next week to go over more things" she said. Dr. Lee turned her attention to Carly. "I will be with you in just a moment" she said noting the tension in the room.

Robin put the pills in the pocket of her scrubs. "Does that answer your questions Carly. I am due in September. " Robin stated.

Carly couldn't believe this. This woman she hates so much in front of her gets something that she can't. Carly was just seeing red. "I can't believe you got pregnant. That was wasn't very responsible was it robin?" carly was trying to figure out where she going with it. "I mean after all you are HIV positive. What if you passed it on to your baby? No child should deal with that. What is your problem?" carly started ranting.

Robin kept telling herself not to cry. Not give Carly the satifaction of hurting her like that. Robin was getting ready to say something. When someone else beat her to it.

"Carly that is enough. What is your problem? Just because your having diffculty getting pregnant doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone around you. Please lets just go" Jax said.

Carly was shocked, but she just walked away not believing her husband.

"I am sorry Robin. Don't worry about Carly she just mad. Your going to be a great mother" Jax siad with a smile.

Robin returned it. "Thanks Jax" she said as they hug. Jax quickly left to catch up to his wife before she got into more trouble.Robin just stood there. Trying to compose herself. She put her hand on her stomach and smiled at the thought of in 9 months she would be having a baby. Robin walked away with a huge smile on her face.

**The End.**


End file.
